


As If You Were On Fire From Within

by RighteousRiot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Explicit Sex, LITERALLY just sex, M/M, PWP, for real this time, its a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot
Summary: Its not fair, all this teasing. Steve is so sweet for it, but its not fair. Two hours in and his body is shaking at the lightest touch, craving Bucky in a way that could be dangerous for his ego. Could really get away from him if Bucky didn't need Steve just the same.





	As If You Were On Fire From Within

**Author's Note:**

> An actual explicit PWP fic! I typed the word cock and everything!  
> And it really says a lot about my life that such things are considered accomplishments haha.
> 
> As always, words in CAPS are meant to be italicized. I'm just dumb and can't format very well on my phone.

Steve's face is flushed and warm between the gentle caress of Bucky's hands. His cheeks are damp and when Bucky swipes a finger over one golden eyebrow, sweat drips from the hairs as if Steve has been running for miles. His eyes are big and blue, glassy in a way they never are in public. Unfocused and drifting, bouncing from Bucky's face, down his body and back again. He's restless, Bucky knows. His poor guy, its not fair, all this teasing. Steve is so sweet for it, but its not fair. Two hours in and his body is shaking at the lightest touch, craving Bucky in a way that could be dangerous for his ego. Could really get away from him if Bucky didn't need Steve just the same. 

Bucky takes his hands from Steve's face, shooing away the whimpered protests with a quick kiss. He presses his body against the length of Steve and rocks his hips a little, feels the way Steve shivers with the friction. It's been two hours, two hours of finding that edge over and over again only to be denied final release. Bucky thinks he might be going a little crazy himself, half out of his mind with the need to come. But he can't stop. He can't end it. There's no looming threat this time, no reason they shouldn't reach tomorrow and yet Bucky is holding on to this moment like it's the last one they will ever have. "Stevie..." he murmurs, running soothing hands up and down Steve's sides. "Just one more time, baby. Okay? Just wanna take you to the edge one more time. I promise. I promise, sweetheart. It's gonna feel so good. Can I? Huh? Tell me I can, Stevie. C'mon, tell me, babydoll..." 

Steve shuts his eyes at Bucky's words, feels his muscles suddenly all clench tight at once. "Shit, Buck. Fuck, you're killing me. You're killing me, right now. Could come just from your mouth, I swear to god. I swear to GOD, I got no more in me. Need to come so fucking bad, Buck." Steve's voice was gravel and glass, broken over so many moans and harsh cries. His hands were pressing at Bucky's shoulders, like he wanted to drag him close and push him away all at the same time. He bared his throat, whining long and high when Bucky rolled his hips down particularly rough. He knew what Bucky would say, even before he said it. Even before he asked. And still he begged. "PLEASE, Bucky. Please. Just want you in me so bad. Wanna feel you, wanna come..."

"Shhh" Bucky soothed, stilling his hips. One hand went back to Steve's face, let the blonde lean into his cupped palm. "Shh Stevie, you'll be okay. Want those things too, so bad, and I'm gonna give them to you, too. Gonna take care of you just how you want. This first though, okay? Just one more time, just for me." He leaned up on his elbow and pressed his lips to Steve's, halting the restless begging. Bucky knew if Steve really wanted to stop, really didn't want it, he would say the word. Their word that put an instant stop to whatever was happening. But this, this was just his impatient Stevie. Drunk on all the feelings and now eager to get on to the big finish. So Bucky kissed him, licked at his lips until Steve was nodding fervently, lacing finders through his hair and whispering in Bucky's ear. :"Okay, Buck. One more time, okay? C'mon."

Bucky gave one last deep kiss before he pushed back and maneuvered further down Steve's body. He took a minute to pause and admire the work of these last few hours. Steve's chest and torso were littered with purpling love bites, the marks of his teeth standing out in stark contrast on that pale skin. His nipples were red and peaked, shaded by the beard burn Bucky had put there only twenty or so minutes before. He loved Steve's chest, almost more than any other body part and had taken great joy in rubbing his chin and jaw over the sensitive skin until Steve was near sobbing for relief. Further down, scratches lingered in small red welts over Steve's pelvis, crisscrossing with the darkest of love bites. This is where Bucky loved best, where he had spent the most time. And here is where he intended to return now, running gentle thumbs over the thin and sensitive skin that had already been so used tonight. He breathed warm air over Steve's skin and licked at any remaining sting, ignoring Steve's aching cock but for the way he pushed the tips of his fingers into those bright golden curls at its base. 

Steve was watching him from further up on the bed, his chest heaving in deep breaths and pupils blown impossibly wide. It was Bucky's favorite look for Steve and if he had his way, he might keep him in this state 24/7. Just naked and wanting and his. But their life wasn't like that and the truth was that even if this night was without interruption, the next one wasn't likely to be the same. And so he kicked himself into gear, admiring Steve for only a second more before swallowing Steve's cock from one breath to the next. Steve's wailing keen was enough to tell Bucky that even with all they had done tonight, he had still managed to surprise Steve. Fingers tightened sharply in his hair and he could feel Steve's thighs trembling around him as he began to bob his head. 

Bucky pushed at one of Steve's legs, encouraging him to bend his knee and open up more. He slipped metal fingers, slick with lube, against Steve's entrance and waited until he was on the down stoke, taking Steve's cock all the way to the back of his throat, before he pushed one finger all the way in. It was a risk, all that feeling and Bucky cinched the fingers of his other hand tight around Steve's cock just to ensure he wouldn't come, causing Steve to unleash a truly impressive stream of cursing. He didn't waste time after that, pushing his finger in and out a few times before adding another. By the time Bucky was three fingers in, Steve had both knees up, feet planted on the bed and was openly yelling down their ceiling. His mouth was open wide on full throated moans and Bucky couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't. 

Pulling his fingers free, Bucky took one last lingering lick at Steve's cock and pushed up on his knees. He looked down at Steve's debauched state and almost came at the sight alone, had to squeeze himself this time. Had to shut his eyes tight and take a few steadying breaths. "Goddamn sweetheart" he said, voice barely above a pained whisper. "Goddamn but I swear I don't know how I got so lucky. Look at you, huh? Look so fuckin' perfect and I swear, Stevie. I swear if I could I would keep you just like this. You know that, don't you? You ready for me, now? I love you so fuckin' much and I'm gonna give you what you've been needing." He shuffled closer, pushing Steve's thighs wide around his hips and positioned his cock at Steve's entrance. "Here we go, Stevie." And then he was pushing in, nice and steady. 

The moment he bottomed out, had Steve's ass cradled nicely against his hips, Bucky was leaning forward for another kiss. This one had none of the finesse from before. It was all sharp teeth and stinging lips, tongues twined together and then Bucky was biting at Steve's jaw as be picked up a deep and punishing rhythm with his hips. Steve has his hands clenched tight on Bucky's hips, urging him on harder and quicker, wanting more. Always more. His hair was wild from all the thrashing Steve had done, rolling his head on their pillows every time the sensations got too intense. He had one leg hitched as high up on Bucky's hip as it would go, digging his heel into Bucky's tailbone for added incentive. 

Bucky gave one or two more good thrusts before rolling suddenly, hauling Steve up onto his lap and bringing him down hard on his cock. Steve's back bowed so hard, Bucky thought in another life, another time, it may well have broken. The tendons in his neck stood out in stark relief as he howled out the pleasure brought along with the new angle and his hands had a clawed death grip on Bucky's chest. Steve wasted no time adjusting after that. He gathered his thighs tight underneath him and rode Bucky for all he was worth, listening to Bucky's awestruck voice as he egged him on. "Yeah, Stevie, just like that. You're in control now, babydoll. You can do what you gotta. You can come, sweetheart, c'mon now. Look so pretty up there like that. Go on and come for me."

Steve whined, increasing the rolling of his hips and then he was coming hard, his whole body vibrating with the force of it. Bucky braced his hands on Steve's shoulders, steadied him as he shook through his orgasm and then let the blonde sink boneless against his chest. Rolled them again, until Steve was spread out sated beneath him. He braced himself on his elbows, put his hands up on Steve's face just like before. Loving and awed and just everything he struggled to put into the right words. "Love you so much" he said, absently chasing his own release with gentle thrusts. "Don't know how I ever got so lucky. You're always so good, every time Stevie. You're so good and I don't deserve it." When it came, Bucky's orgasm was like a tidal wave. Dragging him down into all encompassing darkness but rocking him gentle the entire way. His body felt heavy when it was all over, filled up with so much feeling he thought he might never move again. 

They lay together that way for a few moments, sticky with sweat and everything else, breathing each other's air, before Bucky pulled out and flopped down beside Steve. He gathered the other man close to him, spooned up in his arms and felt the way Steve touched his shoulders and neck, ran long artist fingers softly over his fluttering eyelids. "You deserve everything, Buck." he said, voice sounding so soft, so loving. "Love you so much and I'd keep us this way too, if I could. Would stay just like this right until the of days." And then he was drifting, falling asleep in Bucky's arms. Bucky followed soon after, face pressed into Steve's neck and hand cradled around the back of his head. They were melded together, two souls occupying the same space and that's how they stayed, uninterrupted for the whole rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Still sappy AF because I apparently can't help myself!
> 
> Come say Hi on Tumblr  
> http://righteousriot.tumblr.com/


End file.
